<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flamebird in Therapy by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985776">Flamebird in Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bette Kane centric [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Heroes in Therapy, Not Beta Read, Other, i have been wanting to use that tag forever, poor bette, we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette talks to a therapist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bette Kane &amp; Bruce Wayne, Bette Kane &amp; Cassandra Cain, Bette Kane &amp; Kate Kane, Bette Kane &amp; Kathy Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bette Kane centric [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flamebird in Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tee who inspired me to make this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t have a good childhood, I guess I have abandonment issues from Aunt Kathy but I’ve just ignored them y’know? It was easier for me. I didn't have to think about how my parents didn't care or how Aunt Kathy died. I didn't have to remember how cold Kate could be to me. It all feels real now. I miss my aunt, she was the closest thing I had to a mother. But she left me. I mourned her but now there’s this tangled knot of emotions and I don’t know what to do now that I know she survived. And I wish I had gotten to see her again and talk to her before she got killed. And I’m wondering if she ever even loved me? Was I just a pawn in her schemes? I’m second guessing everything from my childhood. </p><p>Not many people know this but I was the first Bat-Girl. Gotham barely remembers me, my own cousin didn’t believe in me. I doubt my cousin's children even know of me. I met one of them once, she was Batgirl. She didn't recognize me, I guess Bruce didn't care enough to mention me. If I disappeared, would anybody miss me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only know how to write Bette angst, I am very sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>